


Friends with Benefits

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: Raven looks at Emori and asks her,"Wanna blow off some steam?"Emori, feeling in the mood, gives her a silent nod.





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> More porn without much plot. Hope you enjoy this short, but sweet bit of intense, smutty fanservice!

It starts with Emori pinning Raven to the wall, hand underneath Raven's shirt, fondling her breast and her mouth on Raven's neck.

Raven's hips rising and falling away from the wall as Emori coaxes out moan after moan from her mouth, panting and fingers massaging Emori's scalp.

Emori's eyes are half-closed at the comforting sensation of her head being soothed at Raven's touch.

Emori then presses her entire body up against Raven's, their breasts rubbing against each others, and nipples hardening at the friction.

Emori unzips Raven's jeans, putting her fingers into Raven's drenched pussy. Raven's body arches roughly and her head cranes back, giving Emori access to her neck.

Raven moans out,

"I wanna cum!"

Emori then aggressively pushes Raven down on the couch, giving her a look that screams,

"challenge accepted",

and then proceeds to go down on her.

Raven grips onto the back of the couch and utters out a long, drawn out, "fuck", in response.

Raven, in a fit of pleasure, gets into the filthy talk.

She groans out,

"Yeah, bitch, give it to me! Work that pussy hard!"

Emori loves it when she gets Raven this hot.

And once Raven's all prepped to go, Emori slips off her leggings and panties, gets into a scissoring position and rubs her clit on Raven's. They whimper in pleasure together, feeling so fucking good.

Emori looks down at Raven, and wearing a confident smirk on her face, asks her,

"Does that feel good?"

and Raven says, "fuck yeah!", craning her head back, fingers digging deep into the couch cushion below her and moaning loudly.

Emori's hand squeezes one of Raven's breasts hard, making Raven quiver.

Emori's brow wrinkles and the air leaves her lungs when Raven slaps her ass, and then proceeds to squeeze it as hard as she can. Emori sucks on Raven's toes, and bites into them, resulting in Raven letting out a giggle.

Raven pulls away from her pussy, Emori protesting at first, but then Raven pulls out a surprise...Raven made them a strap on.

Raven then says, "you want it, don't you?"

Emori screams out,

"Fuck yes!"

and Raven proceeds to shove Emori on her back to the other end of the couch, and insert the entire strap on hilt deep inside of Emori. Emori's toes curl as her legs lift off the couch and wrap themselves around Raven's waist, locking her in place.

At this point, they're both sweating, panting, and lost in giving each other the attention they so desperately need. Emori can't even think straight, she's so turned on and the endorphin rush is too damned addictive. Raven's hands are on Emori's chest, fingers rolling Emori's nipples, and she can feel her climax is coming.

Raven thrusts as hard as she can push herself, her body drowning in pleasure at the strap on rubbing her clit.

Emori is screaming, "oh god", over and over as Raven mercilessly pounds her drenched cunt, her entire body covered in sweat.

Both their bodies stiffen as they finally fall over the edge, crashing into a fierce orgasm that rushes through their veins like lightning. Raven falls on top of Emori, thoroughly spent.

Emori, hands stroking Raven's sides, says,

"That was...some of your best work."

Raven then kisses Emori, tongue and all. Emori sighing at how pleasant it feels.

Raven says to her,

"Glad to be of service."

They then fall into a fit of giggles as they continue to kiss each other, exploring each other's mouths.

Emori saying, "this thing between us is getting addictive."


End file.
